Spita w trupa
by AFSailor
Summary: Busujima i Takashi w świątyni. Lemon.


Takashi otworzył oczy. Było mu niewygodnie, leżał na twardych, zimnych deskach podłogi w tej opuszczonej świątyni, którą znaleźli wczoraj, kiedy odłączyli się od reszty. Wiedział, że Rei i reszta są bezpieczni. Kimkolwiek byli tamci dziwni ludzie, uratowali ich. On i Saeko zostali oddzieleni i musieli radzić sobie sami. Dotarli do tej świątyni a w okolicy nie było widać śladu Ich. Postanowili więc tu przenocować. Saeko została na dole, on poszedł się przespać na górze, ale niestety, nie znalazł żadnego futonu ani niczego miękkiego. Na podłodze spało się cholernie niewygodnie. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była pierwsza w nocy. Chciało mu się pić, ale nie miał niczego pod ręką. Może na dole coś będzie?  
Nie zakładając butów zszedł po cichu na dół po schodach. Nie chciał obudzić śpiącej tutaj Busujimy. Niestety, na dole było ciemno, znalezienie czegoś w tych egipskich ciemnościach wydawało się niemożliwe. Takashi, żeby się nie potknąć, zszedł na czworaki, wypatrując gały jak tylko mógł najuważniej. Pamiętał, że gdzieś tu powinny być ich torby a w nich butelki z wodą mineralną. Gdzieś na ziemi, chyba pod ścianą.  
Gdy ręka zacisnęła mu się na czymś miękkim, przez chwilę myślał, że znalazł to, czego szukał. Ale to było ciepłe…  
- Aaaaaaauuuaaa! – krzyknął, gdy potężne kopnięcie posłało go na ścianę. Pozbierał się z podłogi, ale zraz potem oślepiło go wycelowane w jego twarz światło. Zamknął oczy.  
- Komurrrro-kuuuun? – usłyszał znajomy głos, a zaraz potem odgłos chowania katany do pochwy – To tyyyy? Jak kciaaaaałeś sie zabawić, to czeba było mieee najpierw łobuuuudzić, idooioto…  
Otworzył oczy. Przed nim stała Saeko Busujima. W jednej ręce trzymała katanę, w drugiej latarce. Miała na sobie swój mundurek, krótką, ciemnogranatową spódniczkę, białą bluzkę z zielonym kołnierzykiem. Wyglądała na zaspaną, ale wiedział, że wystarczy jeden ruch, aby go zabiła. Tylko mówiła jakoś tak niewyraźnie i chyba nie do końca pewnie trzymała się na nogach.  
- Ja szukałem… czegoś do picia, sempai – powiedział szybko Takashi, podnosząc się z podłogi i masując bolące plecy. Przeleciał chyba przez pół sali. Dobrze, że niczego sobie nie złamał. Przyjrzał się bliżej Saeko. Obok miejsca, w którym spała, leżała otwarta butelka sake. Alkohol? W takich okolicznościach? Teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że policzki sempai są jakby bardziej różowe. Czyżby była wstawiona?  
- Krrretyyn… - Saeko odłożyła katanę i latarkę – Piić? No to chodź tu, ja dam ci coś doooo picia – oparła się o ścianę, lekko się zataczając.  
- Ja.. już pójdę na górę – Takashi skierował się ku schodom, ale Saeko, zaskakująco jak na jej stan szybko znalazła mu się na drodze.  
- Poocekaaaj – powiedziała – Kciaaałeś pić? Too masz – powiedziała, podnosząc spódniczkę. Takashi spostrzegł, że nie miała pod nią majtek.  
- No, kochaś, wyliż mnie… Tak mi się jakoś gorąco zrobiło… - Saeko, oparta o poręcz schodów, stała przed nim. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli jest pijana, nie ma z nią żadnych szans. Była zabójczo silna. No i piękna. Jego penis dawał temu znać, sprawiając, że Takashi czuł wyraźną niewygodę w spodniach, patrząc na nagą, gładką cipkę Saeko. Przełknął ślinę. Taka szansa nie zdarza się co dzień. Skrupuły skrupułami, ale był przecież mężczyzną, a ona piękną kobietą.  
- Niieeepodobamamam ci sięęęę? – Saeko wyraźnie plątał się trochę język – Aaa moszeeee ty jeseeeeś… ten, nooo…. geeej? – ten docinek boleśnie ukłuł męską dumę Takashiego.  
- Nie, ale… sempai, ja nie wiem…  
- Nooo juuuż… - Saeko położyła rękę na jego głowie, naciskając w dół. Stała przed nim na schodach z uniesioną spódniczką a katana leżała niedaleko. A co mi, pomyślał Takashi, opadł na kolana i delikatnie, językiem dotknął ciepłe łono Saeko. Ta westchnęła, opierając się mocniej o poręcz. Spódniczka opadła, okrywając głowę Takashiego. Zaraz potem znalazła się na niej jedna z rąk Busujimy, która przyciskała ją. Lizał ją najpierw po wierzchu, potem zaś delikatnie rozchylił palcami płatki jej kobiecości, wsuwając język do środka. Saeko odchyliła głowę do tyłu, jej długie, błękitne włosy opadały na plecy. Lizał coraz szybciej jej szparkę, od góry do dołu, spijając jej soki, które coraz intensywniej płynęły. Gdy dotknął językiem jej łechtaczki, Saeko wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk. Takashi wystraszył się nawet, że może to ściągnąć tutaj Ich. Busujima przyciskała go do siebie mocniej. Czuł, jak jej ciało drży.  
- Ohhh… - westchnęła głośno – Nooo… dododooobrzeee…  
Takashi słyszał kiedyś, że to najlepszy i najszybszy sposób, że dać kobiecie orgazm, dlatego lizał jeszcze intensywniej. W końcu poczuł, jak jej ręka zaciska się na jej głowie jeszcze mocniej. Ciałem Saeko poruszył dreszcz, gdy doszła, pokrywając twarz Takashiego swoimi sokami.  
- Mghgmmm… semmpaiii – Takashi starał się wysunąć głowę spod jej spódniczki, ale nie mógł, bo jej dłoń wciąż go trzymała. Zlizywał resztę jej soków, dając jej dodatkową rozkosz.  
- Nooo… napiłeeeś się dooość? – spytała, pozwalając mu wreszcie się podnieść. Takashi oddychał ciężko, ocierając mokrą twarz.  
- Ta… tak, dziękuję, sempai, a teraz…  
- No tooo terazz… - Busujima opadła na kolana – Ja ciii zrobię dooobrze, chłopie – to mówiąc, rozpięła Takashiemu rozporek. Czując, że trzyma w rękach jego sztywnego już członka, chłopak wolał się nie ruszać, wiedział, że pijana Saeko mogłaby nawet przez przypadek zrobić z niego kastrata. Poza tym, Rei to Rei, ale o tym, że Busujima sempai zrobi im loda, marzyła chyba większość uczniów liceum. Saeko otworzyła szeroko usta i objęła wargami sterczącą męskość Takashiego. Przesuwała rytmicznie głowę w przód i w tył, pokrywając go swoją śliną. Takashi poczuł lekki dreszcz, kiedy wzięła w dłonie jego jądra, masując je. Na szczęście nie urwała ani nie zmiażdżyła ich przez przypadek. Położył ręce na jej głowie, wsuwając je pod jej długie włosy.  
- Ohhh… sempai – westchnął, kiedy Saeko robiła mu loda. Patrzył na jej piersi, wystające spod cienkiej, białej bluzki. Były takie duże, a kiedy się poruszała, podskakiwały rytmicznie. Takashi nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Było mu tak dobrze. Chociaż pijana jak bela, Saeko obciągała mu tak, że zapomniał już o wszystkich okolicznościach całej sprawy. Jej pełne, ciemne wargi zaciskały się na jego członku. Czuł, że długo tego nie wytrzyma. Wyprostował się, dochodząc w jej ustach.  
- Glurrrrppp… - policzki Busujimy wydęły się, ale dziewczyna połknęła jednak wszystko. Gdy otworzyła usta, niewielka struga nasienia zmieszanego z jej śliną spłynęła po jej wargach i brodzie. Wytarła ją szybko i opierając się o poręcz schodów, podniosła się.  
- Nooo tooo… kwiita… - zrobiła krok do przodu, ale nogi najwyraźniej poplątały jej się. Runęła przed siebie. Takashi w ostatniej chwili złapał ją w ramiona. Nie była ciężka. Jak na jej wzrost i siłę, była nawet całkiem lekka. Złapał ją pewniej i zaczął nieść. Saeko oparła głowę na jego piersi, mrucząc coś, czego nie rozumiał. Ale z kolei jej piersi miał tuż przed nosem. Trudno mu było oderwać od nich wzrok. Tak, były jak marzenie. Chciałby ich dotknąć.  
- Ojjooojojojojoj! – krzyknął, gdy jego noga, zamiast na deskach podłogi, oparła się o leżącą na ziemi butelkę. Oczywiście, wywinął kozła, a spoczywająca w jego ramionach Saeko poleciała do góry. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się wyhamować upadek i nie uderzyć głową o podłogę, kiedy nagle opadła na niego Busujima – sempai, przygniatając do ziemi. Jej niebieskie oczy patrzy prosto w jego oczy z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.  
- Co… jakkk… - spytała, po czym nagle, bez zapowiedzi czy ostrzeżenia, rozpieła plączącymi się palcami bluzkę. Jej duże, pełne piersi, okryte barwnym, granatowo – różowym stanikiem, zawisły nad twarzą Takashiego.  
- Duuszznooo tu, Komurrrro-kkkun, nieee? – spytała, ale on nie odpowiedział, wpatrzony w te dwa cuda balansujące ledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Zaraz potem jego oczy przykrył stanik, który rozpięty spadł z jej piersi. Zsunął go szybko, podnosząc się i przyciskając twarz do jej piersi. Były takie ciepłe i miękkie. Saeko objęła go i przytuliła.  
- Noo… juuuż… dopsszee… Komurrro-kun… dopsze… – powtarzała, podczas gdy on całował jej piersi. Odkąd ją spotkał, marzył po kryjomu, żeby to zrobić, ale oczywiście musiało to pozostać w sferze jego marzeń. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie pojawiła się szansa, nie miał zamiaru rezygnować. Jej dłonie głaskały jego głowę, kiedy on ssał jej twarde sutki.  
- Busujima-sempai, ja… - powiedział, kiedy podniósł głowę. Ale Saeko, nie mówiąc ani słowa, wstała, po czym zsunęła z nóg spódniczkę i zaraz potem zdjęła majtki i rzuciła je obok. Pochyliła się i rozpięła spodnie Takashiego. Jego penis był twardy i gotowy.  
- Komuro-kkkun – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Mówiła już płynniej, jakby alkohol nie plątał jej już języka. Dosiadła go. Poczuł, jak w nią wchodzi. Była mokra i rozgrzana, więc bez problemu wsunął się do jej środka. Był prawiczkiem, przynajmniej jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Saeko nadawała rytm, siedząc na nim i poruszając się rytmicznie. Sięgnął ku niej, masując nadal jej pełne piersi, podskakujące wraz z każdym ruchem bioder. Wzdychała namiętnie, gdy penetrował ją. Czuł, jak zaciska się na nim, wciągając go jak najgłębiej siebie. Czuł się jak w niebie. Wokół mogło się roić od zombie, ale teraz było mu wszystko, bo robił to, o czym cała reszta facetów z ich liceum mogła tylko marzyć. Pewnie zresztą większość już nie żyła. Czuł jej ciepło, jej bliskość. Chociaż wokół było ciemno, krople wilgoci błyszczały na ich ciałach w świetle leżącej na ziemi, ciągle włączonej latarki. Saeko poruszała się coraz szybciej, oparta dłońmi o jego ramiona.  
- Busujima-sempai… dochodzę… - jęknął Takashi, po czym wystrzelił w nią. Saeko nie wydawała się mieć nic przeciwko. Przeciwnie, jej zaciśnięta cipka wyciskała z niego wszystko, sama zaś obficie skrapiała go jej sokami miłosnymi. Saeko wyprostowała się, głośno jęcząc, kiedy ją także ogarnęła rozkosz.  
- Komurrrro… kun… - Saeko opadła na jego piersi, po czym zamknęła oczy i zapadła w głęboki sen. Takashi patrzył na nią zaskoczy. Wciąż był jeszcze w niej, a jej duże, jędrne piersi spoczywały na jego klatce piersiowej. Próbował ją obudzić, ale spała mocnym, pijackim snem. Powoli podniósł ją, zdjął z siebie, ubrał a następnie położył na jej posłaniu. Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze, leżała taka bezbronna i niewinnie wyglądająca, jakby nic nie zaszło. Westchnął. Był wyczerpany. Po czymś takim od razu zasnął, nie przejmując się już niewygodą twardych desek świątynnej podłogi.


End file.
